


Like the First Time

by JJKMagic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJKMagic/pseuds/JJKMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween Party at Lydia's house. Stiles doesn't strictly have a date with her but is eager to see her anyway. Scott doesn't have a date for the night either but he is fine with that, he knows exactly who he'll spend the evening with anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt: AU Scisaac + Halloween party with costumes
> 
> Also my first fic to be posted here, woohoo~  
> So please be nice and maybe leave a comment at the end?^^

Scott was just standing in front of his mirror, checking if his hair was disheveled enough to go with the rest of his crazy doctor costume, when the blaring sound of Stiles' jeep's hoot disrupted the eerie silence of this Halloween night.

So he placed the ridiculously large glasses ridiculously low on his nose as if to look over them rather than through them and, after one last check in the mirror, rushed to meet up with his friend waiting in the car.

He opened the passenger door and got into the jeep.

"Finally!" Stiles chose to say instead of a greeting.

"Why didn't you just come inside?" 'As always' he might have added.

"Did you happen to take a look at the clock in the last hour?" Stiles asked slightly exasperated.

"No? Why didn't you just announce your presence earlier?"

"I- uhm…" Stiles fidgeted untypically.

"Are you nervous? Have you got a date or something?" Scott asked, grinning at his fumbling friend.

"Uh, no, not really… let's just get going, okay?" With that he started the car, ending the conversation but Scott just kept grinning, wondering what might have his friend so on edge.

They drove for a few minutes in silence, the dark haired male glancing over at the full body skeleton suit his friend wore.

"A skeleton? Isn't that kinda unimaginative?" Scott asked amused.

"You shut up! You just borrowed some of your mom's clothes," he looked over at him for a second before focusing back on the street, "and splashed some fake blood over the shirt like some mad scientist."

"Doctor," Scott corrected.

"Scientist, doctor, that's all the same! Randomly murdering unsuspecting victims with the goal to dominate the world…"

"So, you got a date for tonight?"

"I- wait, what? Oh, so that's what you were trying to do, sneaky bastard."

"Have you?" Scott interrogated.

"I already told you. I'd have asked Lydia but since it's her party anyway, I'll just…"

"Stalk her the whole night."

"Hell no, I'll just…. hang around a little…" Stiles drifted off discouraged but snapped back to attention just a second later.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's with the interrogation? Have _you_ got a date?"

"Me? Not really…" But his lips curled upward anyway.

"Hey, hey, no way. What's with that creepy smile you've been carrying almost the whole evening?"

"Just slipping into my role," Scott answered. 'And knowing exactly who I'll spend the evening with.'

Blue eyes came to his mind, curly dark blond locks and a wonderful smile.

It was not that he kept this relationship secret from Stiles, just that he didn't know what exactly _this relationship_ was. He and Isaac… didn't communicate a lot with words, which was also why they didn't have a date per se, just the silent understanding that they'd spend the evening together anyway.

Scott was fine with that and yes, it was the anticipation alone that lifted his mood to the highest level.

"…ot? Scott!"

Scott snapped out of his reverie with a start.

"Yes?"

Stiles looked at him questioningly. "We're there?"

"Oh, of course." He opened the car door and got out.

It was dark outside but the music from the party could be heard clearly.

"Really, what is it with you today, Scott?"

"I wanted to ask you the same," the slightly smaller male retorted as they walked to the front door.

"Alright, I'll drop the topic but I'll expect you to tell me anyway," Stiles tried to threaten him just before Lydia opened the door.

"Hi, Lydia!" The moment he saw her Stiles was right back to being his overly hyperactive self.

"Scott… Stiles… you're a bit late," the beautiful witch, her make-up perfectly done but the long blood red fingernails pointed dangerously at their direction, reminded them.

"Uh, yes, we-"

"Never mind, come in!" she grinned and ushered them into her spider web covered cottage.

Once inside Stiles desperately tried to start a conversation with Lydia who was already turning to leave.

He shot a look at Scott.

Pointing at her he said: "I'll just…"

"I'll see you later, Stiles." Scott replied, perfectly understanding him.

"Uh, yeah, later." With that he rushed after Lydia before she could get lost in that cave full of monsters.

Scott grinned and wandered farther into the house but the moment he entered the main room his hand was grabbed out of nowhere and he got pulled into a little corner hidden by two potted plants.

"Hi there, stranger," Isaac's voice greeted him as he turned around.

He looked gorgeous, clad in showy clothes, a dark cape draped around his shoulders. He wore contacts and the golden glow of his eyes emphasized his pale, flawless features.

"Vampire."

"Heh, what gave me away?" The blond asked, pulling him closer, his grin granting a glimpse at pointed fangs.

"Your otherworldly beauty," Scott replied, lost in the other's eyes as his grin turned into a genuine smile.

Isaac's glowing eyes wandered over his body then.

"And you borrowed some of your mother's clothes?" he asked so close to the smaller male's ear that Scott got lost in the sensation for a moment instead of paying attention to the words.

"Uh, yes, " he replied delayed, "but the blood is-"

"Fake," Isaac cut him off, grinning. "Fake blood always stays red whereas real blood turns almost brown when it dries."

Scott just stared at him at that which made the other laugh.

"Think you could fool me? I'm a vampire after all," he whispered, nipping at his earlobe.

"I kinda expected you to turn up as werewolf," the smaller male admitted, playing with the collar of Isaac's aristocratic-like shirt.

"Me? Why would that be?"

"I dunno, you just look like a little puppy to me sometimes."

"Hey!"

"That was not meant as an insult."

Scott smiled, noticing that there was next to no distance between them. He almost felt Isaac's "I know" more than he actually heard it before the hindering glasses were snatched from his nose and their lips met, not planning to be separated anytime soon.

As he threaded his hands through the other's soft locks, Isaac did an excellent job at disheveling Scott's already disheveled hair even further.

The kiss was soft… _at first_ , their lips moving harmoniously against each other as Isaac tried to pull Scott even closer although their bodies were already flush against each other.

When Scott nipped at Isaac's lips the other was caught off guard, allowing him to slip his tongue inside the taller male's mouth, eliciting an appreciative moan. Soon their tongues were caught in a fight for dominance. Isaac didn't participate for long though and instead just let Scott lead their tongues in a slow and sensual dance.

After a few minutes, as the occasional breath of air wasn't enough to fill their lungs anymore, they parted unwillingly, their lips red and curled upwards into embarrassingly happy smiles.

Isaac took a step back and grabbed Scott's hand.

"What are you doing?"

"We can't hide behind some plants for the whole evening. This is a party, after all," he grinned and pulled Scott with him onto the dancing area.

"Uh, but I am…. I am not the best dancer," Scott admitted embarrassedly.

"Doesn't matter, just stay close to me."

That he did, it was all he could do, all he wanted to do, among these masses of dancing monsters and zombies.

He still felt awkward standing on the dance floor like this, not really knowing what to do with himself but every time he self-consciously looked around at the other dancers, Isaac blocked his view, Scott's eyes immediately captured by those golden orbs again, until he could focus on nothing but Isaac anymore and everything else faded into the background.

Isaac was looking at him, smiling at him and only that mattered. And so he lost track of time, completely taken in by the music and the more than just occasional touches of his partner.

Isaac just smirked at him and Scott smiled in return, feeling a lot more comfortable by just being with him.

At one point Isaac slowly wrapped his arms around Scott's neck, resting his head against his chest.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked slightly worried.

"Yeah… just feeling slightly dizzy… doctor," he replied and Scott could almost hear the seductive smirk in his voice and had absolutely no problem with going along with it.

"Oh, then we'd better find a quiet place to see what's wrong with you, eh?"

"Yeah… we'd better."

And with that he led Isaac off the dance floor into the back of the house. Not really knowing where to go and noticing that Isaac, despite still resting mostly against his side was steering them in a certain direction he just followed him into what seemed like an empty spare bedroom.

He wondered how Isaac had known about this but chose not to ask as he led the other through the room until they were close enough and Isaac just let himself fall onto the bed, sinking into the cushions with a sigh.

Scott hesitated for a moment, never having been quite in such an intimate atmosphere with the taller male, but shook of his worries and climbed onto the bed with him.

"Let's see what's bothering you then, shall we?" he asked, continuing their little roleplay from before.

He might have just imagined it but when he leant over Isaac he could have sworn the other was really breathing rather heavily, probably for a different reason though.

Isaac didn't reply but was watching him intently with those glowing eyes of his, so Scott just started working on unbuttoning the other's shirt slowly despite the slight shaking of his fingers.

It took a while but then he could push the annoying article out of the way, revealing pale flawless skin for his eyes to savor, and grabbed the stethoscope hanging around his neck that he was suddenly glad of having added to the costume.

He smirked as Isaac escaped a gasp as the cold metal touched his bare skin and lent down further as if listening intently. Isaac in return raised his head slightly, latching onto his neck and Scott could clearly feel his fangs scratching over his skin.

"Turning me into one of your kind so I can be all yours?" he asked with a smirk.

"I could," the dark blond replied, "but I don't need to."

And with that he caught Scott's lips in another sensual kiss, the both of them taking their time savoring each other.

Isaac's bare skin was inviting so Scott used the chance to run his hands over the blond's distinctive abs as the kiss got hungrier and Isaac pulled at Scott's shirt with vigor.

Scott broke the kiss, his breath ragged and Isaac not faring much better, his fake fangs revealed as he gasped for breath and he just looked so _hot_ that Scott was taken aback for a moment before he remembered why he had broken the kiss in the first place and got rid of his own shirt.

Then he lent down again, his hands on each side of Isaac's head, taking in his scent, his everything and just savoring it for a moment.

" _Isaac_ ," he breathed against his lips for no apparent reason before engulfing them again with his own.

His chest finally freed from the hindering shirt, Isaac's hands copied his own movements and Scott felt in heaven with those strong hands exploring his body.

By then it was painfully obvious where this was headed but he didn't mind and neither did Isaac as it seemed, his hands groping everywhere he could reach.

Scott involuntarily smiled into the kiss and just a moment later he felt Isaac mimicking the gesture.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked curiously between soft kisses.

"No reason." With that he untied the cape from Isaac's shoulders and sat up slightly, Isaac following him almost automatically so he could pull the rest of the shirt down his arms.

They smiled knowingly at each other and Isaac gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Just give me a second," he said and got off the bed, disappearing into the adjourned bathroom.

How did he know of this again?

Scott had never been in that part of Lydia's house and surely hadn't known about this spare bedroom.

He just grinned and used the time Isaac needed to return from the bathroom to put the expensive looking costume out of the way.

When Isaac returned he did a bad job at concealing what exactly he had fetched from the bathroom but Scott didn't mind as the blond was back next to him in a second, catching his lips.

Scott immediately realized the disappearance of a certain set of pointy teeth as he ran his tongue along Isaac's real teeth this time.

"You removed them?"

Isaac smirked.

"Yeah, or do you want me to bite you?" he asked seductively, his glowing eyes smirking at him.

"What about those?" Scott asked, directed at the contacts the other was still wearing.

"You don't like them?" the blond retorted still smirking.

"Oh, I love them," Scott admitted, "but I love your real eyes just as much."

And the sound he emitted at that sounded almost like a purr.

"I get it, I get it, just give me another second then," he said and tried to stop Scott from nibbling at his ear for a moment so he could turn around and use the little hand mirror he had located on the bedside table earlier as an aid to quickly remove the contacts.

When he turned around again, Scott was smiling brightly at him.

Stunning blue eyes were looking back at him and Scott wasted no time pulling him closer again, playing with blond locks and just staring into blue orbs for a moment.

He pressed Isaac into the mattress then and straddled his hips, pausing for a moment, surprised at the courage he didn't know he possessed.

"What is it? Having second thoughts?" Isaac's words snapped him out of his surprise.

"No, not at all," Scott assured him, leaning down to press soft kisses along his jaw line.

Isaac burrowed his hands in Scott's hair as he kept leaving a trail a kisses down his jaw, his neck and slowly down to his chest.

The blond gasped something that sounded faintly like his name as he drew closer to one of his nipples, engulfing it with his hot lips.

Sucking on the sensitive flesh caused Isaac to writhe underneath him and the sound of a soft moan escaping his lips set Scott's whole body on fire.

There was uncertainty in his movements as his hands wandered down to the waistband of Isaac's pants but in the end he made quick work of the zipper and pulled the material down the blond's legs until he was left in nothing but his boxers.

Satisfied with the result he refocused on exploring Isaac's body with his lips, partially because he really wanted to but also because he feared his shaking hands might go noticed by Isaac if he kept up the speed.

So he gave up on Isaac's sensitive nipple in favor of tracing his abs and feeling his chest rise and fall with every ragged breath the blond took.

He felt Isaac's hands wandering down his back purposefully until they rested at his hips before one hand slipped beneath his waistband, catching Scott off guard.

He gasped, his lips forced to part with the flawless skin he had been exploring.

Looking up at a heavily breathing but still smirking Isaac he felt the other hand slowly travel over the front of his crotch to get both button and zipper undone and it was surely not by accident that the blond groped his ass while he was staring up at him with fake innocence.

Both left in only their underwear, Scott realized they were nearing the point of no return.

Isaac's face turned serious as if he had picked up on Scott's thoughts and strong arms wrapped around his neck to pull him down.

"Have you done this before?" he was asked quietly and he wasn't sure what to answer to that.

"I have never been with a guy before…" he replied hesitantly.

"Scott."

"A few times… with Allison," he admitted and the look on Isaac's face was exactly what he had wanted to avoid, a flicker of hurt that the blond tried to hide by averting his eyes.

"It was a mistake."

At that Isaac's eyes focused back on him.

"Why?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"I really thought she was the right one for the longest time but… I've never felt that way with her…" he drifted off, not exactly able to describe what he felt when he looked into those stunning blue orbs full of life.

Isaac smiled and kissed him softly and Scott really didn't know why he was even hesitating.

With newfound vigor he let his hands travel over the vast expanse of pectoral muscles and a toned stomach until they touched fabric again.

Isaac squirmed under him, softly moaning into the kiss in anticipation. Scott's hand slowly, oh so slowly, wandered over the front of the blond's boxers, barely touching.

He grinned into their kiss, suddenly not above teasing and then slowly stroked Isaac's bulge through the fabric and the force of the reaction almost caught him off guard as Isaac broke the kiss gasping, his hips bucking up violently.

" _Fuck_ , Scott!"

The smaller male took that as a hint and, slipping his hand under the material, finally took Isaac's hardened member into his hand, eliciting an indecent moan from those soft lips he could kiss for hours.

Wrapping his hand around the hot flesh he slowly stroked up and down, making Isaac a quivering mess beneath him, muttering something indistinguishable.

Listening to the sounds of Isaac's pleasure soon made him painfully aware of his own throbbing cock though and he released his grip, this time earning a sound of displeasure.

He hurriedly pulled the remaining article of clothing down Isaac's long legs before he reached for his own but was suddenly stopped by the blond's hands.

Scott looked down to see a mischievous smile playing in Isaac's eyes as the blond took it upon himself to slide the remaining material painfully slowly down his legs and off of his body.

Scott's member was undeniably glad to be finally freed from his confinement, already dripping precome despite not even having been touched yet and for a moment Scott was unable to do anything but stare at Isaac's naked body.

"Scott."

He looked up and was confused for a moment until he noticed the bottle in Isaac's hand. He looked at Isaac, trying to find any kind of doubt but soon realized there was none and took the lube the blond was holding out to him but he still couldn't help but ask.

"Are you sure?"

Isaac laughed at that.

"I wouldn't be naked if I wasn't, McCall, now hurry up!"

Scott uncapped the bottle then, spreading some of the liquid on his hand, and suddenly felt like he was not qualified to do this at all which was definitely only his nerves talking but still he was like paralyzed for a second before he moved off of Isaac to get better access to… he couldn't even finish that sentence in his thoughts.

Thankfully Isaac didn't seem annoyed but rather amused at Scott's sudden uncertainty at how to proceed.

The smaller male regained his composure after a few moments and just focused on Isaac, on how he wanted to make Isaac feel.

He slowly traced one finger up the inside of the blond's thigh, slowly leaning over Isaac to connect their lips once again as he slowly slid his finger inside.

Isaac tensed up for a moment, the intrusion unfamiliar, but quickly relaxed into the kiss again, even as Scott started moving his finger around carefully.

Scott removed his finger again, breaking the kiss to add more lubrication to two of his fingers before letting them slide in together.

Isaac was tensing up again, worse than before despite Scott's carefulness and he started worrying.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes… yes, just… kiss me," the blond panted and Scott did.

He moved his fingers around carefully for a few minutes. Upon feeling Isaac's tension fading into nothingness he started with scissoring motions, opening him up further, before pulling back his fingers and sliding them back in testingly.

He felt Isaac moaning into the kiss then and smiled, carefully adding a third finger for good measure. He was met with relatively little resistance at this point and soon thrust his fingers in and out.

Isaac was writhing beneath him, his hips moving to meet with his thrusting fingers.

Scott took that as a sign for Isaac to be ready and pulled his fingers out, the blond whimpering at the loss. He snatched the condom he had seen lying on the edge of the bed for quite a while now and made quick work of the packaging. But as he tried to roll the condom over his straining arousal he didn't get very far for his shaking fingers kept slipping up until he was cursing under his breath, still not getting anywhere.

A soft chuckle reached his ears and he looked up to see Isaac, although obviously painfully aroused trying desperately from laughing out loud.

The blond sat up and grabbed his hands to still them.

"What's wrong, Scott? I thought you had done this before?" he asked, whispering softly into his ear.

"Yeah, but not with someone like you," Scott replied just as softly.

"Someone…?"

"I've just… never been this nervous with Allison," the brunette replied sheepishly.

"It's okay…"

Isaac's voice filled his mind as the blond slowly took his hands into his own, helping him roll the condom the rest of the way up.

"And now, don't let me wait any longer," Isaac whispered, biting his earlobe teasingly before lying back down.

And Scott didn't wait, almost out of instinct he hoisted one of Isaac's legs over his shoulder for better access before lining himself up.

His eyes were fully focused on Isaac's features as he began sliding in carefully, looking for any kind of discomfort.

It just felt amazing, hot and tight and unlike anything Scott had ever felt before. And he was relieved to see that the look on Isaac's face was not one of pain but of pure desire.

" _Move_ ," he ordered through clenched teeth before Scott could even think about pausing to let him adjust and so he complied, pulling out slowly before pushing back in, overwhelmed by the feeling of tightness around him.

He set a slow rhythm and the way every single thrust caused a small sensory overload he knew right from the start that he wouldn't last long, especially not when all he could focus on was the sound of Isaac's voice, the delectable moans that fell from his lips every time he bucked his hips to meet Scott's thrusts.

" _Faster!_ "

Was that really Isaac's voice? It sounded desperate, the word barely registering in his mind before he sped up the rhythm.

The sound of moving bodies suddenly sounded so much louder and the blond's nails dug into back almost painfully.

Scott was already close, really close, an all-consuming heat slowly filling his body.

" _Harder… Please…!_ " the plea was accompanied by nails scratching over his back, desperately searching for something to hold onto.

Scott pulled back and paused for a moment, the action earning a distressed moan from Isaac, to resituate himself, this time pulling both of Isaac's legs over his shoulders and taking a firm grip of his hips before thrusting back in with force, the loud unabashed moan he received at hitting the blond's prostate head on being all the more rewarding.

They weren't going too last much longer now, Isaac's cock dripping a decent amount of precome and Scott was actually just surprised that he hadn't come yet.

He surely felt perfectly ready to die from pleasure already and was sure Isaac's nails would leave lasting red marks on his back but he didn't mind at all.

He wasn't even consciously controlling his movements anymore. Pulling out, thrusting back in, it was almost instinctively now, controlled by nothing but the need for release.

And just a few seconds later they found release together, an indecent sounding version of his name leaving Isaac's lips as his back arched painfully and Scott could feel him spilling his seed between their bodies. The muscles clenching around his member buried deep within the blond taking Scott over the edge with him, violently releasing his seed into the protective material covering his cock.

Riding out their orgasms, the blond moaned softly as Scott lazily thrust into him a few more times until the last drop of his seed was spilled and he just collapsed on top of his lover, too lazy to move right away.

He could hear Isaac's heartbeat and listened to his breath slowly evening out again, feeling close to passing out for a moment.

"That was intense…" was all he managed to mutter after a while.

"That it was," the blond agreed, lazily placing a kiss on top of his head.

Scott took that as a cue to start moving again. He pulled out and discarded the used condom in the trash can before returning to the bed on shaky legs.

He cuddled close to Isaac who hadn't moved much at all and just looked perfectly ravished, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"Huh…?" Isaac only slowly returned from his reverie.

"Oh, because I asked Lydia if I could use her spare bedroom?" he asked slowly, obviously close to falling asleep.

Scott smiled softly down at him.

"It's okay, just go to sleep."

Isaac mumbled something indistinguishable and then "… love you…" before burying his head in Scott's neck, falling asleep almost immediately.

Scott pressed one last kiss to the top his head.

"Love you too."

And then he decided they could worry about the rest tomorrow and went to sleep, his arms securely wrapped around his boyfriend, yes, because that surely didn't need any further clarification.

And he hadn't even been turned into a vampire that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://jjkmagic.tumblr.com/)^^


End file.
